The long-term goal of this research is to elucidate the structure and molecular mechanisms controlling expression of terminal transferase during hemopoietic cell differentiation and during neoplastic transformation. Our experimental approach is to study the structure of homogeneous forms of the enzyme we have isolated, to use monoclonal antibodies we have in hand and to use recombinant DNA procedures to prepare molecular probes for the human TdT gene.